onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 833 Prediction
Title: Mirror Image Film Gold Color Spread Brûlée: Uihuihuih...it's not easy being someone like me, you know...as you're about to find out! Brûlée moves her claws closer to Nami's face. Nami squirms, but can't escape! Nami: H-help! Carrot and Chopper rush toward Brûlée Chopper: Put Nami, down, you hag! Brûlée: QUIET, MEDDLING FOOLS! Brûlée swipes Chopper and Carrot away with her hand, cutting them slightly. Brûlée: Calling me a hag...I'm thinking that more than your face is in order for slicing! As Brûlée reaches toward Nami again, Luffy suddenly comes bursting out of the forest to her side. Luffy: You tricked my crewmates! I won't let you get away! One minute before Luffy runs through the Seducing Woods away from his crewmates, unable to stop. Luffy: Curses! My reflection got a head start...what's it trying to do? Luffy: Have you finally realized how scary the woods can be, darling? As Luffy says this, he suddenly snaps out of his reflection state. Luffy: I can move on my own again! I'd better get back to the others... Luffy runs back toward his crewmates, when he suddenly hears a voice. Giant: Hello there! Do you mind getting this spear out of my head? Luffy: Aaaah! You're weird! But sure! Luffy goes behind the giant's head and pulls out Randolph's spear. Giant: Thank you. I'm forever in your debt! Luffy: Say, do you know where my crew is? Giant: Uh, I think they're over there...with Brûlée... Luffy sees what Brûlée is doing and gets enraged. In the present Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Brûlée: Gah! Reflect! Luffy: BAZOOKA! Right as Luffy unleashes his attack, Brûlée turns into his reflection again. She releases Nami, but matches the Bazooka perfectly! Luffys: AAAAH! YOU'VE BECOME ME AGAIN! The two Luffys clench their fists. They then begin to smile, although it was certainly Brûlée who started it. However, instead of rushing and fighting, the Luffys do the unthinkable and bend over in a bridge position. Brûlée: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FOOL? Luffy: Now, Carrot! Carrot rushes at Brûlée and kicks her in the stomach with Electro, causing her to land on the ground and return to her normal form. Brûlée: Geh...you saw through my power! Luffy: How did you become me??? Brûlée: I'm a Mirror Human who ate the Mira Mira no Mi! I can become your perfect reflection!!! You may have outwitted me this time...but you cannot escape me! Octagonal Mirror! Seven reflections of Brûlée appear, surrounding the Straw Hats evenly. Brûlées: ATTACK! But before the eight Brûlées can rush in and attack, the giant who was buried in the ground suddenly comes flying toward the original Brûlée, screaming and holding a club over his head. He hits Brûlée in the head with his club, knocking her out and causing her reflections to disappear. Giant: Hey guys! I came to save you to repay my debt! Straw Hats: Uh...uh... Titlecard: 4th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Bonbon The Straw Hats gawk at Bonbon's body. While his head and hands are very large, as they saw when he was buried, but the rest of his body is extremely small. Carrot: This may be the weirdest thing I've ever seen...and that's saying something. Bonbon: It's been so long since I came out~...Mama wanted to marry me to some other family, but I didn't wanna be married! So I buried myself in the dirt, looking for someone to help me. And you guys did! So I'm your servant for life! Luffy: Yay! Wanna join our crew? Nami: Um, actually, our first order is for you to go to the Apple Juice Falls and take a nap. Bonbon: Sure thing! Nami: All right. Now that the mirror lady's out of commission, we should be able to get back to the beach! Let's hurry! Meanwhile, at the Germa Kingdom, Reiju sits back as she sees two people heading toward her. Reiju: Ah, you're back. The two oldest Vinsmoke boys land inside the castle. "Electric Blue" Vinsmoke Ichiji and "Demon Red" Vinsmoke Niji. Niji: Saw Sanji outside with father...that will definitely go poorly. Reiju: What'd you see them doing? Is Sanji all right? Ichiji: Who knows? Hopefully he'll make a stronger conversation partner than Niji. Niji: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, FOOL??!! YOU WANNA GO AT IT??? Niji rushes toward Ichiji, but Ichiji grabs and immobilizes him before flipping him over and sitting on him. Ichiji: Normally Niji, I'd just sit back and watch your rage episodes. They're very entertaining. But I don't want us making a bad impression in front of our future allies. Niji: Since when have you cared about impressions, bastard? What's your devious little mind up to now? Right then, Jajji comes back inside the castle. Jajji: Welcome back, Ichiji and Niji. Ichiji: How bad is Sanji? Jajji: I've seen worse. The boy's gotten strong. But I made sure to teach him his place. Reiju peers outside. Sanji is on his elbows and knees, panting heavily and with his face bloodied. He stares down at the ground and clenches his fist in anger. Back at the Seducing Woods, the Sanji retrieval team finally makes it back to the beach. Nami: Finally! Wait...who is that in the distance? Luffy: That's Purin and Sanji! Let's go meet them! The Sanji retrieval team races toward Purin and Sanji to complete the arranged transaction. However, the ground suddenly gives way beneath them, and they fall into a deep hole with no bottom in sight. After the pirates have fallen out of sight, Randolph steps up to the hole with his spear in hand and jumps in after them. Category:Blog posts